From fifty to five and back again
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Gandalf wishes to see again and show the dwarves the little boy Bilbo Baggins used to be, so he turns him into five year old just before the visit from Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. Will it backlash on him? And what four dwarves will say, when they hear about Bilbo's mother, Belladonna Took?
1. Part 1

**So I wanted to write something with Bilbo and Gandalf. I was thinking really hard on the plot and decided to go with de-aging fic. But then I thought about putting there a subplot with Bilbo's Tookish mother and how she would be viewed by Gandalf and other hobbits, and how she might be introduced by Gandalf to the dwarves.**

**Also, to those who might not know - in the timeline of _Hobbit_ Bilbo is already 50.**

**Review, PLEASE. And maybe give me some ideas for what little Bilbo may do in next chapters. **

**Part 1**

"Hey, Bilbo!" Gandalf called.

The hobbit was just bending over his tomato field, with basket in hand, when wizard appeared at the wicket. Hearing familiar voice, Bilbo straightened himself up and looked at the man with light smile.

"Oh, Gandalf, you're early! Please, come in."

The wizard opened the wicket and entered Baggins' property. Then he approached the host, who returned to harvesting tomatoes, and leaned on his mage's stick, watching a working Bilbo. Hobbit was carefully picking the best fruits from his field and putting it to the basket. He seemed to be completely preoccupied by work, not even taking one glance on his guest. So for a few minutes there was just silence between two friends. But after few seconds of observing and musing, Gandalf decided to speak.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I would think that you actually like gardening."

"Because I do. It's very relaxing." The halfling looked back at his friend and then returned to work. "Besides, I still remember how last visit from dwarves turned out for my food storage. I'm not risking being left with nothing to serve."

"But there will be just Balin, Bifur and Bofur." Gandalf pointed out.

"And Bombur." Bilbo once again looked back before returning to his activity.

"Oh, true." Gandalf smiled to his thoughts. "So what are you preparing for them? Maybe I can help."

"No, thanks."

Bilbo stopped his work and, passing the wizard, left the field and turned towards the door. He was so tired and the basked was so heavy that the hobbit thought only about the rest. Gandalf fallowed him as he put the basket on the kitchen table, entered the living room and sunk into his armchair. After few seconds he remembered that he has a guest and was going to stand up and make some tea, when Gandalf raised his hand and said with soft smile:

"No, stay here. You must be exhausted."

"In fact, I am." Bilbo chuckled. "And I will have to make a dinner soon. I don't know how I will manage to do it and later be able to entertain four dwarves."

For a moment Gandalf was only observing the hobbit, who released, with his eyes closed, a deep breath. The wizard's memory flicked back to times when he met the Baggins family of Bag End for the first time. Sunk in his chair Bilbo resembled a lot his father, not only with the general look but also because old Bungo Baggins was always calm, and respective, and always preoccupied by little things of everyday life. He loved books and the only journey farer than Shire he was taking was that of imagination.

However, back then the five year old Bilbo Baggins resembled more his mother, Belladonna Took. He was jumping around, looking with curiosity on everything, he wanted to go on adventure and see the world. He was asking Gandalf for magic tricks and he was climbing trees far taller than him. He was a volcano of energy and at the evening his parents had a hard time to put him into sleep, because he wanted to stay late at night and listen to adult's talk. It was truly astonishing what adulthood made of him. And actually the memory of Bilbo – this enthusiastic and energetic lad – sitting on his porch, smoking pipe like an old man and greeting him with polite "Good morning" made Gandalf chuckle.

This, on the other hand, caught Bilbo's attention. The halfling opened his eyes and looked at the wizard, raising eyebrows.

"What?" He inquired.

Gandalf smiled to him and explained:

"You had a lot more energy, when you were five."

Bilbo rolled his eyes, but then turned them once again at the mage. Suddenly he remembered the last time he was sitting on this armchair and Gandalf mentioned his energetic childhood. Back then, the wizard wanted to persuade him to sign the contract with thirteen dwarves, who just emptied Bilbo's food storage. And it ended with him running after those thirteen dwarves the morning after.

"Oh, shut up, Gandalf."

"I didn't mean anything wrong. It was just an observation."

_But you didn't imagine that son of Belladonna Took will wish you a good morning_ – the halfling thought. Lately he was often thinking about his Took heritage, mainly because after return from his adventure and telling other hobbits his story they were bringing Belladonna up. Sometimes in good way, sometimes in bad way. Actually those opinions about Tooks being crazy or troublesome didn't bother him all that much when he was a little boy. To be fair, if somebody (like his schoolmates) was saying that his mother acted more manly than she should, he was proud of her (well… until they started to call him momma's boy), because she was fierce, and strong, and could defeat any male hobbit in any manly tournament, including wrestle. Life was so simple back then.

Bilbo looked down and was silent for a moment. Gandalf could clearly see that something was bothering him, but he didn't push it. He just waited. Finally the hobbit spoke:

"Well, sometimes I wish I was a five year old again. At least I wouldn't have to worry about anything." He looked back at Gandalf and smiled softly. "But I guess it can't be done. I have to host a four dwarves in my home. Besides, there's no way, I can magically turn back into child…"

Suddenly Bilbo realized, who he was talking to, and his eyes snapped open. He gazed at Gandalf, who smiled mischievously.

He really liked the idea. Yes, it was actually a pretty interesting idea and the thought of seeing this enthusiastic child once again (and maybe even show this child to Bifur, Bofur, Balin and Bombur) made the old wizard warm inside. Bilbo will have some fun and Gandalf will take care of dinner. It was one of those 'bright' ideas that seemed to be not very rational and could even turn out to be troublesome (if not catastrophic), however, Gandalf was prepared for every circumstance, so he was going to put it into realization.

The hobbit, who could read wizard's mind through his mischievous expression, rapidly stood up and exclaimed:

"Don't you dare! I have a work to do!"

"Do not worry, Bilbo, I will take care of the dinner and you will play in the garden."

"But you don't even know what I was going to prepare! Besides, someone has to take care of me."

"I will do it. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"And how do you want to prepare the dinner for me, you and four dwarves with almost bottomless appetite, _and_ take care of five year old hobbit?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey. In comparison for other things I generally do, it won't be hard at all."

"No. Just no, Gandalf! I don't permit it."

But Gandalf wasn't going to wait for his permission, so he just pointed his hand towards the halfling and cast the spell. The spell was so strong, it made Bilbo land on the armchair. There was a white light and when it vanished after two seconds instead of adult Bilbo Baggins there was a small boy with big, dark green eyes and brown, almost red curls, and round, cheeky face. Gandalf didn't even have to enchant the clothes to shrank them into suitable size and for that he was grateful.

The boy blinked at him with interest and after few second the wide smile blossomed on his face. He jumped off the armchair and ran to the wizard.

"Gandalf!" Called the little hobbit and started to hopping happily around the mage. "Show a trick, please, show a trick!"

Before Gandalf could say anything, Bilbo suddenly stopped jumping and gazed behind the wizard, obviously looking for something. After a moment of looking around he once again turned his big eyes on Gandalf.

"Where is mommy?"

Thinking out the best way to solve the situation took the mage few seconds but when it came, he kneeled before boy and with friendly smile explained:

"Mommy and daddy had few things to do outside the Shire and told me to look after you. They will be back at sundown."

"Oh…" Bilbo blinked with surprise. "Why you're taking care of me?"

"Why are you asking? You don't like me, Bilbo?" Gandalf inquired.

"I do, I do!" The boy said rapidly. He looked down and explained: "But usually miss Bolger is my babysitter." He turned his eyes once again on the wizard and added: "Besides, dad says that you're only good with making fireworks and that he wouldn't entrust you even with his tomatoes."

Trust Bungo Baggins to have Gandalf in the highest regard.

The mage smiled to hobbit and rested his hand on boy's shoulder.

"Miss Bolger also have to do few things, so I will have to do."

"Hurray!" Bilbo shouted, throwing his arms up.

Gandalf smiled at this sight. The more he was watching little Bilbo, the more he was certain that enchantment was a good idea. He was going to uncast the spell before the sun goes down, so Bilbo won't be worried that his parents aren't coming back. The dwarves were suppose to be here in two hours. With magic the making of a dinner will take only two minutes, so he and Bilbo had some time to spend.

Gandalf stood up.

"So, Bilbo, what do you wish to do now?"

"Tug! Let's play tug!"

And so the little halfling sprang out to the living room. Gandalf quickly went after him. He didn't know that this day will be very long, not only for him.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Playing tug with newly turned five-year-old Bilbo proved to be more tiring than Gandalf thought. It wasn't because of the wizard's old age (OK, maybe a little… he wasn't used to chase someone for more than half an hour with no breaks whatsoever), but it had more to do with the fact that he was simply too big for a small hobbit hole. His head bumped into chandelier at least five times and his foot hit the bold of the dining room table at least twice.

At one point the child slipped on the rag and collapsed on the ground, accidently pushing an old vase. It seemed that it will fall on him. Bilbo didn't have time to think or do anything, he didn't even covered the face with his arms to protect himself. Gandalf, on the other hand, reacted immediately. He used magic to stop the vase in the air and put it back on its rightful place. It was a little bit hard, because of the exhaustion, but he managed to do it. Bilbo looked back at him with relief, but then started to sob.

Still catching his breath, Gandalf quickly came to his side and started to examine the boy closely. The mage realized, all of sudden, that little hobbit had an attritions on both his hands.

"Don't worry, Bilbo." He said to the boy and smiled lightly. "I'll take care of it."

He settled Bilbo on the armchair and used a healing spell. For a moment there was only silence between the two of them. Gandalf was preoccupied by healing Bilbo and Bilbo was staring at him, not wanting to interrupt. He was just observing how his attritions were slowly disappearing due to the magic spell.

And just when Gandalf ended, the silence had been cut by knocking to the door. Gandalf's eyes snapped open. No, it can't be. They are too early…

"Mommy!" Screamed Bilbo.

He wanted to jump off and greet the guest, but Gandalf pushed him back on the armchair, ordering to stay there. The wizard went to check out, who was knocking at Bilbo's door. Maybe it was some neighbor. Was Bilbo expecting someone else than Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur? If so Gandalf had to think of some excuse to not let that person in or even let them see the little hobbit sitting on the armchair. When he was directing to the door, he already had a few plausible explanations, from traditional: "Bilbo has a cold. Don't go inside, because he might infect you." to the even more traditional: "He's not home. Come back later." But when he opened the door a bit and saw the four familiar faces, he opened the door wider.

"Hi, Gandalf." Bofur was the first to speak.

"Welcome." The mage said rapidly with conspicuous whisper. "Before we start I have something to tell you…"

He quickly let them inside and explained extremely shortly the situation. All dwarves gazed at him with wide eyes. They even looked behind the wizard, where Bilbo was also staring at them with curiosity and some kind of suspicion. After few seconds of silence, he called from the place he was sitting:

"Daddy says to not let the strangers in to the house! They may steal something!"

"Bilbo, they aren't strangers. They are friends. I know them, and believe me or not: you know them too." The wizard explained, smiling to him.

"I don't. I've never seen them before." Bilbo crossed his arms.

"Maybe you should uncast the spell." Balin whispered to Gandalf.

"But, Balin" Bifur began. "look at him. He's so cute."

"I will change him back, don't worry." Gandalf assured the eldest dwarf. "I just want to show you, how he was like, when he was little."

"I hope it will end well." Balin gave the mage cold look.

Then he stepped forward and smiled politely to Bilbo, before taking a bow.

"Balin at your service."

Bifur, Bombur and Bofur did the same. It seemed kind of weird for dwarves to introducing themselves to Bilbo all over again. They clearly remembered, when they bowed to him, standing on his porch, on this warm evening. It was more even more weird that he wasn't the hobbit they used to know, but a little boy.

"Now." Balin said raising his head (other also did it). "I think that we aren't complete strangers anymore. We were invited here by… a friend. Can we stay for a while? At least until he will show up?"

Bilbo looked at him and then moved his eyes on Gandalf. For a moment there was just a silence, when boy was thinking about the answer. Mommy and daddy were always saying to him to not trust the strangers and these strangers looked especially suspicious, even kind of scary (not that he was scared of them… other children would be scared, but not him). If mommy and daddy will find out that there were four unfamiliar persons in their hobbit hole, they will be mad. Besides, those strangers were oddly large. Shorter than Gandalf, but still big. They didn't look like hobbits at all, so who were they? If they weren't from the Shire, then they shouldn't be trusted even more so. On the other hand, Gandalf knew them and let them inside, so they can't be that bad. So if wizard trust them, maybe Bilbo should give them a shot too.

"You can stay." He said. "But if you will steal or destroy something, I will tell mommy and she will beat you up."

The dwarves raised their eyebrows. Bifur even chuckled.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"Yes, mommy." Bilbo nodded with assurance. "Mommy is strong and can beat anybody. Even Gandalf."

Normally Gandalf would argue with it, but he decided to let it go.

This was rather interesting to hear for dwarves. Actually even during their mission to retrieve the Erebor, Bilbo wasn't saying much (if anything at all) about his family. He was talking about Bag End and Shire, but not about his parents or any relatives whatsoever. But before four dwarves said anything else, Gandalf coughed significantly, like he wanted to say: "Don't dig it. It's not the best time for it."

"Don't worry." He then turned to hobbit and smiled. "They will be nice. Mommy won't notice there was somebody there."

The dwarves entered the living room. Bilbo was observing them, but now only with curiosity. Still sitting on the armchair, he asked:

"Are you… dwarves?"

"Yes, we are." Balin said. "Is it a problem?"

Bilbo smiled, jumped down on the ground and ran to them.

"Oh, boy! Real dwarves! I've only seen dwarves in daddy's books!"

His previous animosity was completely gone. Now he was watching his four foreign guests with eagerness. Everything in them seemed to be so interesting – from their long beards, through clothes and the fact that they were so tall and majestic. This examination of Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur took him almost a minute and then he raised his head to look at Balin. Now there was time for questions and Bilbo had a lot of them.

"Is it true that dwarves don't have lady dwarves?" He asked, eagerness still in his big eyes.

"No, we have females." Balin explained.

"Did you fight with goblins?"

"Happened few times." Said Bifur.

"What about orcs?"

"Yeah, we fought them too." _And you also did_ – Bofur added in his mind.

"Are you very strong?"

"Yes we do." Bofur raised his arm and bent it with a proud smile. "Look at those muscles."

"Do you…"

"We will be glad to answer your questions, young mister Baggins" Balin started. "but we are very tired after our journey here, so maybe you will let us rest a little?"

"He's right, Bilbo. Leave them alone. What mommy would say?" Gandalf added.

"Oh, alright." A bit ashamed hobbit took few steps back. His eyes landed on Balin's sword.

Bifur and Bofur looked at him from up and down with interest. The little Bilbo was standing in front of them and they still had hard time believe that this little kid was Bilbo Baggins, although they've clearly seen some resemblance. Actually, he looked a lot like their former burglar, except for one thing.

"My, he's so… _small_." Said Bofur, leaning to his brother.

"No." Bifur whispered, careful not to be heard by Bilbo. "He was small, when he was an adult. Now he's tiny."

He must have said the last sentence louder than he should, because Bilbo and replied angrily:

"I'm not tiny! I will tell mommy that you called me names and she will show you!"

"I'm sorry." Bifur apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Suddenly they've heard a growl coming from Bilbo's stomach. Gandalf remembered that he was going to make a dinner. Well, since the guests were right here, making a meal and taking care of the little hobbit will be a lot easier.

"Bilbo, maybe you will show Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur those books about dwarves your dad usually reads to you?"

"Great idea, Gandalf!' Exclaimed Bilbo. He came to Balin, took his hand and said: "Come with me. I will take you to the library."


	3. Part 3

**Finally! After five months I finally could write down another part. I still would be glad for any suggestion on what could happen next.**

**Part 3**

Balin let the little hobbit led him into his library. It wasn't very big library, yet the bookcase occupied the whole wall. When Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur came closer to examine the books, they spotted very odd titles from almanacs to the cookbooks. There was an armchair in the middle of the room. Bilbo released Balin's hand and quickly climbed on the armrest, making four dwarves scared. Bofur even ran to the hobbit, ready to catch him, just like rest of dwarves. Bilbo didn't take notice of their shocked expressions, nor the fact that when he leaned his bum on the back of the armchair, the lounger swung a bit, threatening to fall. The boy was too preoccupied by his bookshelf to recognize it. His eyes was slowly reading every title on his eye-level.

"Tom Bom-ba-dil Sto-ryes… No, it's not that… Grr-and Aaalma-alma-nuk of Mayd-del-Eah-rt… No… One zero zero dayn-ner-rs for Toh-oks… No…"

Bilbo already knew how to read (daddy taught him a year ago), but he wasn't used to it. That's why every read out loud word sounded so odd. And dwarves giggled few times at it, looking at each other. Still they were afraid that poor creature will lean too far and the armchair with him will fall on the cold, wooden ground. So they were observing with tension his every move, ready to save him from the potential fall, while he was looking for the right book.

"Hays-torey of Shayr-eh… No…"

"What's 'Shayr-eh'?" Bofur chuckled, but he didn't received an answer.

"Oh, I'm such a dummy!" Bilbo suddenly said and even hit his head with his palm. "Of course, it's on higher shelves." He raised his head and quickly spotted the right book and exclaimed with joy: "There it is!" However, he dropped his smile. "But how I will get there?"

"Maybe I will be of some assistance." Balin caught the hobbit child by his sides and raised him up to the highest shelf.

"Wee, I'm flying!" Bilbo screamed with glee and extended his arms like a bird.

Balin smiled at these words. For a moment he was considering playing along and moving him in the air, pretending that Bilbo was really flying, but then he thought that library wasn't the best place to do so, due to its lack of space. Nevertheless, holding little Bilbo in his arms was a weird feeling for the dwarf. He was holding many children that way lots of times, but none of them were a hobbit child. Hobbit children were smaller than dwarven ones. After a moment of being still in the air, Bilbo's big eyes looked down on Balin, lowering his arms, and then the old dwarf remembered that not long time ago this little boy was flying on the back of an actual eagle and fighting alongside with them. There were a times, when Balin thought that Bilbo was fragile and needed protection from many dangers, but now – as a little boy – Bilbo Baggins was more fragile, than ever. If suddenly goblins were attacking Shire, Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur would have to protect him, because Bilbo – the way he was now – couldn't do it for himself.

"Are you alright, mister dwarf?" The boy asked, concern in his green eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Balin smiled and, still holding the hobbit, lowered his arms. Now their gazes were on the same level. "I was just… thinking." He smiled even wider and once again raised the boy to the highest shelf. "Come on, you were going to show us some book."

"Oh, yeah!"

Bilbo turned his gaze on the shelf and quickly took the book with red leather cover that was so big and heavy that the boy had hard time pulling it out. Afraid that he may drop the book, Balin decided to put him down and take it himself. The title was: _Dwarves and their culture_. There was no author, so Balin presumed it was an anonymous work.

"So," Balin started, sitting in the armchair. "let's see what's written here."

He positioned Bilbo on his lap and opened the book. Other dwarves stood behind the armchair and were watching everything over Balin's shoulder. The child quickly turned few parchment pages and stopped on one with his favorite illustration – a picture, showing a massive, muscular dwarf in full armor, leaning on his axe. Next to the illustration was a neat, calligraphic text that Balin was going to read out loud, but Bilbo put his little finger on the drowning and looked at the dwarf on laps he was sitting.

"Are there dwarves like that from where are you from? Actually he resembles a bit you." He pointed at Bifur. "Is this you?"

"No, it's not him." Bofur said. "But he looks a bit like his great-grandfather."

"It doesn't say who's that." Balin started. "It's only a brief description on dwarven armor crafting."

"And look at this." Said Bilbo eagerly and turned another few pages.

There was another illustration of dwarf, but this one wasn't anonymous at all. Maybe Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were too young to remember this particular person, but Balin knew this face too well. Even if the person on the picture was younger than when the old dwarf saw them last time, he quickly recognize the King Under the Mountain, Thror, in his prince years. This book was older than he thought.

"Daddy says his son is a dwarven king now." Bilbo informed, pulling Balin out form his deep thoughts. "What's his name?"

"Well…" The oldest of dwarves started.

Actually he didn't know what to say. He looked at Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They were clueless too. Balin turned back on Bilbo, who's eyes were lit with curiosity and waiting. The old dwarf wanted to explain to him, who is their king right now, but sudden wave of sadness overwhelmed him, as he remembered what happened to Thorin and his two nephews – the rightful heirs to throne of Erebor. It was too painful to talk about it. It was too fresh in his memory. And he knew that Bifur, Bofur, Bombur… and even Bilbo, if he was his older self… They all felt the same way.

"Well?" Bilbo looked at them impatiently.

Also Balin didn't know if he should talk about the king who ruled them back then, when Bilbo was five, or the one they had now. Technically both of answers could be considered truth… and both could be considered lies. Maybe he should start with Thror and then move on to later kings, leaving the gory parts. Yes, Bilbo would like it very much.

Bored by such a long wait for an answer, Bilbo reached his little hand and pulled Balin's beard, calling:

"Hello?! Is somebody there?"

Balin caught Bilbo's hand and put it down.

"You know that was uncalled for, little one. You don't pull one's beard like that."

"I'm sorry, mister dwarf." Bilbo looked at him apologetically, however, a moment later he said: "But you didn't answer my question. And daddy says that you should answer if somebody is asking you a question. Like, mommy asks me if I washed my hands after playing hide and seek, and I must answer: yes or no, because mommy made dinner and if I won't have clean hands already, she will drag me into nearest stream to clean them herself."

"You have really harsh mommy." Bofur pointed out.

"Yeah, kind of." Bilbo looked down, but then his eyes once again gazed at dwarves and with wide smile he exclaimed: "But mommy can defeat anyone! Once she scared my far cousin, Drogo Took, who was very mean to me and said that I'm stinky poo."

All four dwarves looked with astonishment at what they just heard. Of course, they knew kids could call each other worse, but still… little children shouldn't use such words to describe their peers. Or anyone for that matter.

"Yes, that was mean." Bifur nodded.

"So mommy took him by his collar, "Bilbo continued his story. "and she told him that he had to apologize or she will throw him into woods so goblins could eat him!"

"You have goblins in Hobbiton?" Bofur asked, a little worried.

"No, of course not!" Bilbo waved his hand dismissingly. "But Drogo didn't know it, so he apologized and was nice to me for the rest of the day. But you know what? Mommy once fought goblins, like you, misters dwarves. She was also fighting with trolls, dogs… and humans too! No one can match with mommy! She's very strong and very brave!"

The more four dwarves were hearing about Bilbo's mother, the more curious they were. After all, generally the one, who's supposed to be strong and brave in kid's eyes, is either father or elder brother. Mother should be gentle and loving, not fearsome. Like one man they decided that later they will ask Gandalf about 'mommy'. Still Bofur wondered…

"And what your daddy said when he heard about it?"

"He was mad at mommy for scaring Drogo, and she got mad at daddy that he spent all day in library and didn't know what was happening, but in the end they said sorry and kissed each other."

"Was he fighting with trolls and goblins too?" Bifur asked.

"No, he says that we should run if we see one of those."

It seemed that Bilbo's father wasn't a warrior type. To be fair Balin suspected it since little hobbit mentioned that library belonged to his dad. It wasn't so strange, considering the peaceful and home-bird nature of hobbits in general, and the fact that Bilbo himself was that way, when they first saw him, but in comparison to Bilbo's mother, who acted all tough and strong, it still seemed to be odd.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Bilbo exclaimed suddenly. "Let's go to the garden and play hide and seek!"

This sudden change of topic was unexpected, but before dwarves could say anything against it, Bilbo jumped off the Balin's knees and started to pulling him towards the exit. They decided to play with him. So Balin put _Dwarves and their culture_ back on its place and let himself be led by little halfling to the garden, just like earlier he let himself be led to the library. Bofur, Bofur and Bombur were coming after him, and there was even some kind of excitement on their faces. It was long time ago since they were playing hide and seek, and they actually wanted to do some of it with Bilbo, at least until Gandalf call them for dinner. After all what could have go wrong with such a simple game like this?


End file.
